broken yet complete
by broken doll of despair
Summary: because they just fit together like a puzzle


The orange and pink sunset contrasted starkly with the emotions within Katniss, her now pure white hair and deep coal eyes, red from all of her crying, her pale skin had turned into a bright alabaster, the blank look in her eyes, she seemed to be thinking of a better kinder nicer time. In retrospect the only dash of real bright colour was the pink scars on her wrists.

It had began when Cato and Peeta went over the edge of the cornucopia and she had had to put them both out of their miseries, heartbroken she returned to the capitol and been hailed a hero, for killing people. Then had a few months to recover in district 12, and then who should turn up but the President himself Snow. Telling her that she had been sold off to the highest bidder in each district, she had rushed out of the house and into the woods as soon as he had said that.

And now Prim, Gale and her mother were all d..she chocked merely thinking about it, Snow had said that he was sending some other victors in the same position as her to help her 'adjust', she didn't want to meet them, or see them, she didn't want them or anyone to touch her. She wanted to go to her father and sing songs with him once more she wanted to mess around with Gale and talk to sweet Peeta who was always willing to listen to her.

And now she was at her final destination, the hanging tree

Change POV

Finnick wasn't an idiot, he knew as soon as he heard what had happened to the latest victors family that she had rejected the Presidents 'offer' and was now being forced into it, he had put a up one more fight only a few months ago and Annie, his Annie had 'committed suicide'. He snorted at that, as if she would commit suicide.

They had brought video cameras to document when Katniss met another victor for the first time; he and the other mentors for the last game had actually met Cinna after she had been interviewed by Ceaser and had been crowned, he had heard some people talking about prices for her body. He had asked that we help her make the transition instead of her being blind in this new world, they had been shocked that a Capitol citizen was worried about her and how one of them could look so normal.

Change POV

When I had finally arrived at 12 I had found Gloss at the station as well we greeted as normal land to our immense surprise other people began to come out Johanna, Cashmere, Enobaria and Brutus, we then looked and the camera crews faces fell Katniss was nowhere to be found. When we asked a little boy where she was he said "the hanging tree" and pointed to a tree that we could only see a few branches of.

When we heard the term hanging tree we knew she was trying to escape the pain and then we heard the voice of an angel and there was a phantom in the trees with Katniss' face and a rope around her neck.

Change POV

_Are you are you coming to the tree, _

_where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you are you coming to the tree,_

_where a dead called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you are you coming to the tree,_

_where I told you to run so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you are you coming to the tree,_

_wear a necklace of rope side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

And I dropped

Change POV

As she dropped ready to drop of the earth I knew she was like me, broken. I was already climbing any way so I just stuck out my arm and held her tightly as she thrashed around I quickly found the pressure point that knocks someone out. Once she was out I untied the noose and brought her down.

"Her hairs white" the camera crew shrieked "her hairs white because of all the stress and pain the poor girls been through" Johanna pointed out knocking the Capitol idiots aside allowing us all to pass with Katniss still safely in the confines of my arms the cameras following us. When we entered the town and a child ran up to see if she was alive and shouted that she was they all gathered together to make a pathway for us straight to the victors village.

The as we passed they made that strange sign with their fingers, have to ask Haymitch what it means, and there's the old drunk now waiting at a burgundy house that looked mildly normal, but it scared the crew, and that's always a plus.

Change POV

When I wake up someone is holding me so I thrash out with all of my limbs trying to make them let go of me and just let me die already, it's a guy he calls out for a bit of help and I hear footsteps and suddenly I'm pulled away and I can smell alcohol and someone's telling me to calm down while they inject some shit into me.

My body falls limp and I'm pulled into an embrace as people leave "You can't let them win, I'll protect you and I finally cry tears as he holds me and eventually he cries and we cry together.

Change POV (after rebellion that took place in a different way)(Finnick is ALIVE)

They were broken and now as they lay gasping and clutching each other on their wedding night they know that everything will be okay because now they are complete, because Finnick and Katniss Odair are safe when they are together.


End file.
